Remarried With Insanity
Note: this is an alternate ending This ending uses elements from the Universe of Motivation, Universe of Blood and Universe of Love. ---- Unlike the original ending, Mind doesn't accept the key from Dennim and doesn't die. She believes she shouldn't "run away from home" and cause her mother that kind of stress. When Mind turns 18, her mother plans to marry her off and arranges meetups at their house for her and some wealthy boys. But Mind's father isn't keen on the idea of Mind leaving, and sabotages the event by threatening those who come to meet her behind the scenes. After men have been chased away for weeks, a well-dressed Dennim comes through the door, unannounced, offering himself as a candidate and claiming to be a rich man's son. While originally stunned to learn his supposed background, both Mind and her mother start to believe the act the longer it goes on. After Dennim brushes off Mind's father's criticism and rehearsed threats, Mind's support and her mother's approval allow for him to take her away, making the rescue successful. Dennim drops Mind off at the city borders and makes it clear he's leaving, in order to give her the chance to start her life without feeling pressured to repay him. Euphoric to be free, she accepts the challenge of going out on her own. Mind's first days alone prove to be difficult, with no place to stay and nobody wanting to hire her. Before the resources given by Dennim run out and she loses the motivation to continue on, she approaches a beach and heads over to see the ocean before possibly making a regretful decision. There she gets the attention of a college boy and his friends. They hit it off right away, and at the end of the day he offers her his father's empty studio to stay in for as long as she needs it. They meet up with each other every day after that and officially start dating. A year later they are married and living in a polite house in the countryside. Mind becomes pregnant soon afterwards. But a few weeks later their happy ending is disrupted by Mind's father, who suddenly shows up at her door. While he initially tries to stay calm and friendly with Mind in order to convince her to return home, he quickly loses his temper when he finds out she is married and pregnant. He pulls out a shotgun from under his coat and threatens her and her husband with it, but before he can do anything more, multiple police cars suddenly stop in front of the house and save them from the man gone rogue. Dennim, who had called them, follows the departing police cars and Mind's father into the custody suite, where he kills him. He takes the opportunity to sacrifice him to himself, in order to become real and more useful to Mind. He then fully discards of the body, making it seem like Mind's father escaped the building. After Mind and her husband are done being questioned and comforted by the officers, they are sent back home, but Mind's husband starts asking her questions about her father. She explains that her father thinks he is in love with her and then tells about her abusive past, shocking him. The statement that her father tends to control the police force is the last straw for Mind's husband, and he concludes he can't be with her. Weeks later, Dennim visits the abandoned Mind for the first time in over a year. While she expected the return of her husband, she moves aside her depressed mood to happily greet her old friend. When she asks what he's been doing all this time, he casually answers he was busy with work and didn't want to stay unnecessarily involved with her new life. She replies he was always welcome to visit her, "as she is used to be around his level of annoyance". Dennim tries to distract Mind from asking further questions about his non-existent personal life by asking about hers, despite already knowing. She brings him up-to-date of all that happened, including her pregnancy, her father's recent attack, and the departure of her husband, who she is still waiting for to come back. Dennim is convinced he won't, but Mind thinks her pregnancy will make him change his mind. As if it were fate, Mind's husband appears at the door and says he wanted to check on her, while holding a bunch of papers in his hands. Though Mind is initially optimistic to see him, he hands the reason for his visit over to her and she reads they announce their upcoming divorce. Mind starts to cry. Dennim shows up to grabs her soon-to-be ex-husband's hair and forcefully beats him multiple times in the face, urging Mind to halt her sobbing and stop the attack from becoming lethal. The bloodied boy scurries away while threatening to call to police on Dennim. Mind scolds Dennim and desires an explanation for his violent attitude, but he argues it was deserved, and shows little concern for the trouble he just caused them. A few days later, Dennim is driving Mind to the office where she has to meet up with her ex to sign the divorce papers. There she hears for the first time that her ex's lawyer has arranged an unfair deal with hers. The deal exclaims that he'll get to keep all the furniture, while Mind is left with an empty house she can't afford. Despite her ex claiming to not like it, he says he needs the money from selling the furniture, and this was the only arrangement available he was willing to drop his charges against her aggressive friend for. Not knowing what else to say, Mind accepts the agreement and leaves the office. After the divorce is made official, Dennim visits her every day and tries to improve her spirits by distracting her from thinking about her ex. As she is still waiting for him to come around, his purpose is to convince her of his rottenness and have her move on. But Mind stays sure of his love for her and believes he'll regret his actions soon enough, even after every item and piece of furniture in her house gets collected by his lawyer, and it's Dennim's foresight that sends another truck with the same furniture to comically replace the ones being taken away. While Dennim allows for Mind to keep her comfortable life, her broken heart makes her blind for the help he provides her and Dennim is given less recognition than is deserved. In her 7th month of pregnancy, she and Dennim are again talking about her ex; but this time Mind further explains the bond they had, and claims it's the first and only thing in her life that felt real to her. Slightly offended by the remark, Dennim tries to defend himself by saying he's always done his best for her. Mind replies she can't disagree with that statement. He then boldly announces he should be her child's father, but she takes the suggestion as a joke and laughs it off. After having a meal together on the couch, the pregnant Mind gets into a state of fatigue and Dennim takes the opportunity to push her against him, whereafter they both end up napping on the couch. Around that time, Mind's ex-husband is looking through the window to see if anyone is home, and finds them sleeping. While alarmed by the sight, he decides to ring the doorbell anyway. When Mind wakes up and answers the door, she sees him, surrounded by a bunch of baby articles and furniture in bags. He tells her he did some shopping for the baby, but before Mind can feel charmed about the gesture, Mind's ex gives their overdue meeting an unpleasant turn. He comments on Dennim's presence and the supposed speed she moved on from him and "went to lie in the arms of another man". Mind becomes confused by his hostility, but still feels embarrassed and tries to explain herself. Dennim overhears the conversation and becomes angry. He interrupts the front door lecture and says it's been over 6 months, and scolds Mind's ex for abandoning an abuse victim pregnant with his child. Mind's ex attempts to speak again, but Dennim slams the door on him with the note they already bought baby products months ago. Mind believes they should've given him the chance to make right, but Dennim responds that his fake care for the child is only to impress the outside world. Time passes and Mind stays determined in keeping her ex in a positive light, which turns Dennim impatient. He argues they never really knew each other and should've explored their personality better before getting married. Mind believes they would've still been together if her father never barged in and her abuse was left unmentioned, to which Dennim responds that someone getting cold feet after such a confession is a sign of false love. He adds that the point of not really knowing someone means you can't know what else would make that person leave or stay, and therefore she's unable to claim that "otherwise happy ending". He asks her to respect herself and to never return to him. Though it's difficult for her, Mind slowly finds herself agreeing with his points. Dennim then says she should marry him instead, but Mind again takes it as a joke and he gets a friendly pat on the shoulder for it. While Mind has been upbeat in Dennim's presence, she starts to suffer a small emotional breakdown nearing her last weeks of pregnancy. Her broken marriage and upcoming unaccompanied parenthood stares her in the face once again, and her inability to get Dennim's hints make her believe she's alone. At one of his visits, Dennim decides to be more direct with his interest in her, and kisses her before leaving. This time he formally asks her if he can be her child's father. After this moment, they are officially dating each other. When Mind goes into labour, Dennim joins her in the hospital and is confirmed by her to be the baby's father. After the child is officially born, Mind's ex shows up and wishes to see her, but is ruthlessly sent away by the staff, as both Mind and Dennim won't acknowledge him. Mind and Dennim get married, raise the child and have 3 more children of their own, named Mindy, Denny and Dennis. See Also *Married With Insanity Category:Alternative endings Category:Good endings Category:Romance included Category:Long written endings